With this ring
by elly32
Summary: AU! One women can create a great chaos in man's life, so when two women suddenly enter Guy's live, he can't even imagine the outcome. Guy/OC story, takes place after the last ep. of season 1.
1. Chapter 1

_This piece wasn't betaed or Britt-read- and English is: a)no my native language and b)not my strong point! There could be ( and believe me there WOULD be a lot of grammar, spelling and other errors) so consider Yourself warned;)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own neither the show nor the characters or lyrics. It's strictly fan-made and no-profit._

 ** _ATTENTION: It's AU story focused on Guy, if it's not what You like to read just press the back button;)_**

* * *

The young woman sitting in the not very comfortable carriage quieted the whimpering child. The little girl, no older than a few months had clearly enough of uncomfortable journey and loudly announced her anger at world surrounding her. The coachman reluctantly glanced at his passengers. The child didn't stop whining, if not for the fact that he got only a half of the promised sum he would drop off both of them in the middle of Sherwood forest! The long-drawn-out whistle scared horses away. Coachman cursed foully at the sight of men standing on the road aiming their bows at him. As if this day could have been even worse! Hastily he jumped down from the goat and raised his hands up. He wasn't going to risk his life for some young thing and the rowdy brat.

From the side two other men ran up to the carriage and one of them called out.

"Welcome in Sherwood! I am Robin Hood, perhaps you heard about me? Please come out! Much help them! " the door of the carriage opened widely with the aid of Much.

"Please step forward My Lady. You are safe, I promise. " Robin Hood smiled widely at the sight of the young woman cuddling the child "We only want to collect tax due to us for the travel through our forest!"

Ignoring the helping hand the woman come out the carriage. She was clad rather modestly, as befitted for the journey, apart from the simple silver ring she had no ornaments. The child whimpered and the woman carefully corrected her grip warily scrutinising the thugs. Their leader standing opposite her was quite handsome and smiled with contentment, the other two guarded horses, and the vast man, oldest of the group pick up her trunk. So it was the famous Robin Hood gang. She was clearly not impressed.

"I have nothing worthy of the theft" she announced raising her head and watching at the leader with distinct reproof.

Robin smiled charmingly. She was tall and very slim, her entirely common face could never be regarded as beautiful, in particular now with all the dullness that clearly testified to difficulties of the long journey. Only her eyes were extraordinary large with unique purple irises.

"I assure you that you are wrong My Lady, poor people of Nottingham will appreciate your generosity" beautiful or not this woman undoubtedly was a lady, from the tip of her tightly pinned up hair her to the soles of shoes and Robin was well-known from his charming spells to ladies.

"Whether poor people of Nottingham could not do without the need of pillage of my things" she asked tartly seeing as one of the thugs, the younger one, opened her trunk.

"Your bag My Lady" Robin pointed to the travelling sack which she kept at the bottom of the carriage "Much!"

"It is my child's clothes and provisions!" she protested reaching to the pocket of her coat and taking out the little bag with money "Here! That's all as I have!" she tossed it to Robin "Unless you wish to steal also my wedding ring! I was supposed to pay two coins the coachman"

Robin glanced at the standing near coachman who nodded his head confirming it. Sighing heavily, Robin tossed coins to the man.

Much casually looked into the sack, indeed it was full of children's fripperies, he put the hand deeper, papers rustled.

"And where are you travelling My Lady, with the child?" Robin asked interested

" Well Sir, I don't see how it can be any of your business, but since you are asking we are going to see my husband" the woman proudly answered.

Robin smiled, he liked her more and more. He rarely met the young woman who didn't yielded to his charm.

"A husband My Lady, that's most unfortunate." he said, but Allan's warning shout "Soldiers!" interrupted the conversation.

Having bowed one more time Robin Hood and his people disappeared in the forest, and along with them coachman who decided that since he had the money his duty was fulfilled.

Within one moment the young woman and the child were surrounded by a small detachment of armed soldiers leaded by dark-haired man. Dismounting from the dark steed he seemed still powerful, his gloomy face resembled a hailstorm.

"Are you hurt My Lady? Have you suffer in any way? " his word were astonishingly caring while he looked at her and the child searching for injuries.

"No My Lord, we are fine, you arrived just in time " the woman smiled slightly " however thugs managed to frighten my coachman, so I am forced to ask you for help. "

Guy knitted his brows upon hearing it. He wished to go after Hood and his men but he could leave a Lady and her child.

"We will escort you My Lady, you are going to Nottingham?"

"To my husband" the woman twisted the ring on her finger "you may know him My Lord , he is also a knight"

Guy paled at the sight of the familiar piece of silver. He remembered seeing similar plain ring a long time ago on different hand, but that women had been dead for years and that stale piece of silver had been exchanged for a piece of bread in the little shabby harbour long time ago.

"Indeed, and will you give me your husbands name?"

"Of course My Lord, forgive me, I am Lady Anne of Gisborne, and my husband is sir Guy of Gisborne" to say that he was dumbstruck was to say nothing. The momentary shock in a flash gave up its seat to wild fury. He only just survived humiliation after being left at the altar in front of peasants eyes, and now another mockery in front of his soldiers! It was one too many!

"My Lord?" Anne asked seeing as his face distorted into grimace of fury

"I am sir Guy of Gisborne, and you, My Lady have exactly a few moments to explain yourself!" he roared at her furiously.

* * *

 **:) SO?**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU: ilaria-eugeal-tomasini and blauhoernchen55 for Your reviews:)**

* * *

Anne swallowed loudly. It was definitely not the first meeting she had hoped for. She had wanted to arrive in Nottingham unnoticed, freshen up, change into the more appropriate dress in order to prepare herself for the calm matter-of-fact discussion about their situation. Meanwhile here she was, stuck in the middle of the road, in the forest surrounded by soldiers who did everything in their power in order to not to listen to their conversation while her husband fixed his eyes on her face ready to strangle answers from her. No, it definitely was not a beginning she had counted for.

"Please forgive me My Lord, I didn't recognise you, welcome husband" Anne curtsied deciding that politeness should calm him down a little.

Guy growled angrily at her display "I want answers My Lady and I want them now! What right have you to call yourself my wife?! "

" Of course My Lord, if you will be willing to wait just one moment "she transferred the child into one arm and reached to the travelling sack grateful, that the thug who had rummaged through it hadn't had enough brain to take the papers, without them she would have been lost.

"Here it is My Lord" Anne handed Guy the official document "as you can see I have every right to the title, we are legally married. The ceremony was held in London"

Guy skimmed through the text and swore loudly. Marriage contract signed 2 months ago left no doubts, they were married, the archbishop of London himself certified it!

"Isabella" Guy let out a growl seeing the signature of the person who had been a witness of the proxy marriage. He should have guessed that his wretched sister would find a way to execute her revenge even after so many years. Vindictive bitch!

"Yes husband, your sister helped us to marry. She also provided me with the ring belonging to your dead mother " Anne confirmed trying not flinch. She clearly saw exactly what kind of emotions evoked in Guy upon hearing the name of not-seed and forgotten sister.

"And I suppose that this is our child?!" Guy snapped pointing at the baby " let me guess it was also begotten by proxy?!" he began recognising sizes of Isabella's revenge, she forced at him a whore and the bastard as a legitimate wife and the child! Gut vowed to break that treacherous bitch's neck!

"My God! That My Lord would surely be not possible! Let me introduce you to your niece Isabella " Anne moved the child closer to him "Isn't she beautiful? I call her Bella " she explained smiling.

"Isabella's daughter? And where is my dear sister? Why didn't she arrive with you in order to celebrate our marriage?" he sneered with malice.

Anne's smile faded at the sound of his voice, he didn't even bother to look at the child.

" My Lord, I'm very sorry, Isabella died of post-natal fever, leaving behind her daughter in our care. That is the reason we are here" Anne seeing that the child failed to grasp his attention hugged the girl whispering calming words.

"And you expect me to believe that?!"

"I have other documents proving my words, which I'm ready to present you My Lord"

"Sir!" one of soldiers dared to interfere trying not to notice Guy's murderous look "Sir, if I may, it will be better, if you continue the conversation in Nottingham, Sherwood isn't the best place for the lady and the child"

Anne smiled thankfully at the young soldier thanking it in her heart of hearts for the rescue. She had almost let her anger win! She could not lose this battle, too much depended on it. She had to persuade Guy of Gisborne to belive her.

Gisborne grinding his teeth nodded his head in agreement.

"Thomas take care of the carriage!" he instructed the soldier and not even looking back set off to his horse.

"Thank you Thomas " Anne smiled with gratitude to the young soldier who helped her settle in the carriage

"It's Tom My Lady" the young man smiled bashfully slamming the door of the carriage

"So what do you think about your uncle little one?" Anne asked the girl when the carriage set off "let us hope that he barks louder than he bites"

* * *

Vaisey could not stop the wild chuckle which escaped his throat. It was hilarious, so hilarious! Crumbs of the cake fell off from his wide open mouth straight onto the table.

Furious Guy silently enumerated the list of reasons for which he could not pierce Vaisey with the sword on the spot. No matter how much it angered him, he needed that irritating, dirty old man!

Lady Anne was calmly waiting until Sheriff ceases his cackling. She knew that type of men, to show any kind of weakness would be a grave mistake.

"I didn't know that you had that in yourself Gisborne" Vaisey croaked with pleasure watching as his Master in Arms turn crimson from fury " first Lady Marian, now Lady Anne, well well, you wanted two wives? Looks like Lady Marian did you favour by leaving, otherwise now I would have to judge you for the bigamy! " Vasey cackled further turning his eyes onto the sitting woman who without a word watched the spectacle "although I believe you have been cheated, your Lady certainly doesn't equal Lady Marian in many aspects, I would even say that she has rather major defects here and there " he completed judging Anne's figure and face with insolent stare.

Anne looked at the midget and suppressed desire of a cutting retort instead of that she smiled sweetly "Independently of all my defects you deigned to recognise Sheriff my claiming is true. I am a wife of sir Guy and we both take care of our niece Isabella, who is our lawful daughter "

The Sheriff laughed aloud showing the spoiled tooth. Gisborne's face was priceless! " Indeed you are! Indeed! I only wish to know how you managed to get confirmation from Prince John himself? " he asked slyly with narrowed eyes.

In darkness of the mezzanine Vaisey could seen the hidden form of Lady Marian avidly listening to the drama. Little spy who thought that she could deceive him! Oh, that was delicious! Who would have thought that Gisborne's love affairs would turn out to be as funny and entertaining!

"I'm afraid that You direct your question to the wrong person Sheriff, you would have to ask Lady Isabella, it was her request that granted us that honour. As far as I know, she gained Prince's favour in exchange for numerous service she provided and for that Prince John agreed to confirm our marriage with his authority"

Anne's words provoked the shiver of disgust in Gisborne. He could easily imagine what type of the favour his deceased sister had provided for the Prince.

"Indeed, indeed" the Sheriff smiled sneeringly guessing Guy's thoughts "Lady Anne of Gisborne, let me welcome you in Nottingham. Gisborne, take away your wife! "

Sir Guy being at the end of his tether didn't try to protest. He took hold of Anne's arm with the strong hand and drew her towards the chamber, where he dismissed the serving girl who had watched over the child.

Anne didn't allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. She was facing much more difficult battle.

* * *

 **SO?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. THANK YOU to all readers who visited the last chapter:) A BIG THANK YOU to ilaria-eugeal-tomasini and blauhoernchen55! Your reviews made me happy:)**

* * *

"You do realise, My Lady, that it doesn't mean anything! You and my sister might have drew me into this trap, but I will be damned if I let you manipulate me!" Guy yelled as soon as the serving girl get out "You may be my wife but don't forget that as your husband I have every right to beat you, lock you up in the wilderness or even kill you and that brat! So think, is it worthwhile to be my wife! Maybe after some consideration you will be willing to withdraw your statement" he completed furiously fixing his eyes on the woman which he had allegedly married. She bore no resemblance to the one he had actually asked for her hand in marriage!

Anne thought about her answer remembering everything she had learnt from Isabella, every bit of information she had managed to learn about him was essential. She could not make a mistake choosing her game plan. Trying to seduce him would be pointless, sheriff had been right speaking about her women's attributes, calling upon on his honor seemed pointless, so all that remained for her was to appeal to the second of desires ruling all men on the earth.

"It would have been unfavourable for you My Lord, if I did that" she revealed bypassing him with the complete calmness, as if just a moment ago he didn't threaten to kill her.

She reached for her coat lying on the chair and grabbed the knife from the table. Skillfully Anne split the lining of the coat open and extracted the last of her documents and a little cross set with rubies, which she put aside. Those documents were the one that truly mattered, one on which the future of her and Bella depended on.

"Documents which I presented to the Sheriff were needed to be known by all, the ones I have here should stay secret between us. I can guarantee you My Lord, that being married to me and taking care of your niece will be more than profitable you " she announced.

Guy puzzled reached for documents.

"You can see for yourself. Bella is an heiress, when she will come-of-age all of her extensive fortune both in England and in France will become her own, whereas you as her caregiver will be generously rewarded provided that you leave her in my care. Both Prince John and King of France give you the warranty " Anne explained sitting down at the table and accommodating her dress "I'm sure you understand why I didn't want the news about Bella's fortune to spread. It could reach the wrong ears and be used against us "

Stunned Guy raised his head. It was unbelievable if the documents were genuine.

"Where from exactly comes all that fortune? Is it Thornton's? Did he agree on it? " he asked distrustfully. He had learnt long time ago that mighty of this world did nothing without the reason.

"You are hiding something My Lady" Guy accused her.

"Thornton died before Bella's birth, according to the marital contract all of his fortune went to his children from the first marriage, whereas his second wife, your sister, since she has not bear him any children, was left with nothing. The fortune about which you speak belonged both to Isabella and to Bella's father, her true father." Anne smiled sadly "He also died not getting to know his daughter. "

" She is a bastard" Guy concluded looking at the child sleeping on the bed.

He wasn't even surprised. His sister, as he himself, certainly had been capable of many disgracing acts.

"And what was your price? What amount of gold convince you to marry me and to care for a child that is not yours?"

Anne shook with indignation at his suggestion, if only she didn't need his assistance so much, nothing would have brought her greater pleasure than leaving him, that chamber, that castle and all that blasted country!

"Bella is also my niece, her the father was my brother, all I want is her safety." she confessed in the end

"Therefore you agreed to this charade? " he asked not-believing

"It is not a charade, it is a sound offer. I want to raise Bella, but being an unmarried woman I wouldn't have been able to protect neither her inheritances nor Bella herself. Your sister believed that offered benefits would persuade you to take Bella under your care, but at the same time she wanted Bella to be rise by someone who will love her and she chose me "

" And that is all?" Guy frowned.

She seemed to be sincere. Anne silently offered the prayer, she didn't lie, not even once, but she didn't reveal the whole truth. Isabella's frantic warnings resounded loudly in her head. She had to be cautious and cunning. It wasn't her fault that Sir Guy hadn't asked the right questions.

Guy's eyes fell down on the papers. A small part of the money would have been enough to gain back Gisborne's land! Guy, with determined gesture pieced papers together and shoved them under his leather jacket. He had to read each letter thoroughly in order to be sure, but he found himself unable to do in the presence of that confident woman and her child!.

"You can sleep here today. Tomorrow I will come and tell you my decision, but mark my words if you lied to me both of you would pay!"

* * *

Lady Marian having made sure that Gisborne left, hesitantly knocked on the door still not believing in what she had witnessed. It was simply unbelievable! Guy had a wife! A wife and a child! The door of the chamber opened and two women stood facing each other.

"Can I help you?" Anne asked lifting the eyebrow at the sight of the lovely lady standing before her. Her beauty, posture and appearance proved clearly, that she was a noble. According to Anne's limited knowledge of Nottingham there was only one woman who could match such description "How can I help you Lady Marian?"

"How do you?" Marian hesitated suddenly not sure what to say. That strange woman looked at her as if she was trying to penetrate her soul. Marian trembled.

"News about your beauty long ago exceeded Nottingham, but I have to admit that rumours didn't give you enough credit" Anne smiled slightly "in reality you are far more beautiful."

"Thank you for a compliment My Lady you are most kind."

"It wasn't a compliment only a statement of the fact" Anna corrected her jaunty "but I still don't know why are you here?"

"Could we talk? It will take a moment. I promise, it's very important. "

Anne for a moment eyed her up and down before moving aside inviting Marian in "Please do come in"

"Thank you" Marian entered and her eyes instantly soared towards the baby.

"I'm waiting" Anne stood between Marian and the bed effectively obscuring the view.

"I've heard that you had married Sir Guy and you brought his niece here" Marian began.

"You overheard it, just like the rest of the conversation between me, my husband and the Sheriff." Anne shook her head seeing surprise on Marian's face "Next time you should be more careful. If you want to play the spy, try not to let your shadow to be seen on the walls, spying is rather precarious occupation. But answering your question, yes, I am a wife of sir Guy. Is that all? Is your curiosity satisfied?"

Marian cursed her carelessness, if the Sheriff or Guy had caught a sight of her!

"My Lady, I had to warn you. You came here not knowing the man you married. I assure you that he isn't a man suitable to take care of the child! If you care about that baby you should leave right now!"

Anne tilted her head as if considering Marian's words.

"And pray to tell Lady Marian, where according to you should I go? To live among the peasants, into the forest, or to some scruffy tavern? According to you that would be a better surrounding for my daughter than the comfortable bed in the warm chamber? " she jibed " Lady Marian, I thank you for your concern, but in the future, let me decide on my fate and that of my child"

"You don't understand!"

"No, it is you who doesn't understand." Anne's voice resembled the crack of the horsewhip "I am the wife of sir Guy of Gisborne and that I am going to remain. If that's all please fell free to leave, I'm worn out after the journey."

Marian without the word left the chamber astonished by the stranger's obstinacy and coldness.

Lost in thoughts Marian turned her footsteps towards dungeons wanting to visit her father when right before her appeared dark figure.

"My Lady" Guy bowed low, but didn't reach for her hand in order to kiss her. A lot has changed since she had left him in front of the altar and he in retaliation had burnt down her home. The whole tenderness which he had been showing her disappeared under his bitterness.

"From what I've heard, I should be congratulating you My Lord" she said before she managed to stop herself.

"My Lady?" his surprised question only heightened her irritation.

She didn't even know why she was angry, after all she was not jealous of Guy!

"Because of your marriage of course, I wish you and your wife happiness! And if indeed you already have a wife, you will admit that the further imprisonment of me and my father in Nottingham is pointless! " she added accusingly

"You are the guests of the Sheriff " he reminded her coldly

"In that case forgive me My Lord, but I must visit my father, for whom you together with the Sheriff prepared the guest chambers in the dungeon!"

Guy in silence watched her go not understanding when his life become so complicated. Not so long ago he had thought that he had everything under control, he had Locksley, money, and at his side an exquisite woman promising him lifetime of happiness! And now, now he had a wife he didn't know and didn't wish to know, in his care was the child of the sister he didn't want to remember and the woman he still desperately wanted was beyond his reach more than ever. What a mess! The only thing left for him now was the money. The hidden papers were suddenly burning him.

* * *

 **SO?**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU to all who read the last chapter and even BIGGER THANK YOU to** **sparkhouse1 and** ** **ilaria-eugeal-tomasini** who left me an review:D**

* * *

He didn't know what to expect when he knocked on the door of his chamber before daybreak. He had spent all night inspecting documents searching for Isabella's trap, but he could find anything suspicious.

"Sir Guy" Anne opened the door wide letting him in. She looked impeccably with her fresh up dress and thoroughly tied hair, her eyes were shining with awareness and anticipation. For a moment Guy wondered whenever she actually had any sleep tonight, but he immediately rejected that thought. Why would he care about that?

"You made your decision My Lord?" Anne asked masking her fear with indifference

"I agree" he cleared his throat and corrected firmly "I accept your proposal, but under certain conditions. I expect to have your obedience and loyalty, I demand that you will behave as befitted to the lady. Don't you dare to lie to me, betray or deceive me. If you try I won't hesitate to punish you severely"

Anne listened to her husband claims with absolute calmness, she expected nothing else from the man he was.

" I accept your conditions husband" she answered fully aware how much that title irritated him. But the sooner he would accept it and his role the better.

"Very well then, gather your things, in half an hour we set off to Locksley"

" Allow me husband, you presented your conditions, now it's time for mine" Anne stopped him.

Guy fumed struggling with increasing fury. She was unbelievable! She unnerved him more than any women before Marian included!

"Conditions? You dare to have any conditions?!" he fought the urge to clenched his hands around her neck "You? The one who conspired with my treacherous sister?!" he came up closer, but Anne didn't move back, ignoring his rage completely.

She seemed unmoved by his glare, the same angry glare that induced fear in the experienced soldiers!

"I assure you, that my requests aren't unreasonable, but I must warn you that I don't expect to carry on with our relation without you at least listing to them" Anne's words hung in air

"Speak then, what do you expect My Lady?" his bow was obviously mocking

"Since you demand my loyalty husband, in exchange I request respect and I don't speak here about lovers" she lifted her hand knowing that he was going to interrupt her "God only knows, that majority of nobles has them, some even more than one, but I won't allow for me or Bella to become a laughing stock. I'm your wife and I want to be treated with respect that position brings. Because of that I ask of you not to share information about circumstances of our marriage with anyone. I would not like to become a subject of rumours or hear about your misfortune when you were forced into marriage "

Guy nodded in agreement. He didn't care about rumours, but Anne's request wasn't excessive, in the end reputation was extremely important for ladies of noble birth.

"Moreover, husband, you mentioned before about punishing me and in spite of the barbarity of that right, I agree that you have it, but I want you to promise that you will never punish me or force me to obedience by separating me from Bella"

Guy shook from outrage, he wasn't saint, but taking away the child from the mother as a punishment seemed extreme even to him.

"I assure you My Lady that if I had to punish you my fist will be enough to beat all treacherous intrigues out of your head" he promised ominously

"So you promise?"

"Yes I promise!" he was quickly losing his patience "Are you done with this nonsense?"

"There is one last thing husband. I want you to swear on your honour that you will treat Bella as your own daughter, protect her and look after her and that you will never raise your hand on her even in anger" Anne looked at him hesitantly

Guy raised an eyebrow "Are you afraid that I will kill the child? Did you forget about conditions of the inheriting?"

"No, but I know as well as you do, that accidents happen. I entered this marriage to provide Bella with family and safety,that is all"

"Fine! I swear on my honour!" Guy hissed bitterly wondering briefly if promised money were worth that.

"Very well husband. Now if you allow, I will prepare for the journey" she announced turning her back to him. Guy stifled angry shouts and left.

Only then Anne allowed herself to breath freely and smiled to the little girl "We did it my child, we did it!"

* * *

It was interesting to observe Guy in Locksley. He seemed more relaxed and freer than in Nottingham. There was also no doubt that he was proud of his house. Anne was able to understand his pride. After years of wandering to have something own, a house, independently how modest had to cause a great satisfactions. But the house itself didn't make a good impression on Anne. The lack of the proper host was clearly visible in dirty floors, limping chairs and general chaos.

With the nod of her head Anne thanked the servant who carried trunks into the room and looked around. It was as poorly furnished as the rest of the house but bed seemed comfortable enough for now. Bella, restless from the journey impatiently fidgeted in her arms demanding her meal.

The servant which Guy presented as Thomas wrung his hands realising the unreadiness of the house.

"Forgive me Lady Gisborne if we only knew about your arrival" he bowed apologetically

"Lady Gisborne arrival was a true surprise" Guy smiled ironically entering the room behind them and seeing Anna's sharp gaze added "Thomas take care of the rest of the thing and organise the meal for the Lady " he ordered when Thomas left to carry out an order addressed Anne "It will be your room, as I gather you want to share it with the child?"

"Yes, husband I think that it will be wise at least till Bella won't become accustomed to a new place. I wouldn't like to disturb your sleep, and Bella can be restless"

"And after that?" Guy could not stop himself from asking the mocking question just to ruffle her

"After that of course I am going to share your room husband as befitted to the loving wife" Anne could not stop herself, Guy was getting on her nerves.

Guy smirked sensing a chance to annoy her even more "Why wait My Lady? My room and the bed are at the end of the corridor!" he almost snickered wickedly seeing the flash of outrage in her eyes.

"Of course dear husband, allow me just a moment to call Thomas and entrust Bella to his care and I will join you in the bedroom to fulfil marital obligation as befits the good wife" she announced with the voice simply dripping with the sweetness.

Guy bridled at very thought. She wasn't a type of the woman he wanted to see in his bed. Of course,it was possible, if he would have been drunk enough to not pay attention to any details in the middle of the night, but looking at her in the light of the day he wasn't able to imagine such a cold skeleton in his bed. Seeing that she was heading to the door ready to summon Thomas he stopped her quickly

"Let's not hurry! I will allow you first to acquaint yourself with the house" he pretended not to notice her satisfied smile and looked around the room "Certainly you will need something for the child, some things" Guy didn't know much about children and their needs, but he was sure that they needed at least some kind of bed to sleep in.

"Above all we need wet nurse, Bella has enough of blends of the animal milk I have been giving her" Anne announced undeterred with his obvious embarrassment when he heard her talking about such feminine matters "Apart from that we need the cradle, is safer than the bed. I always worry that Bella would fall. I have enough of swaddling bands , so you do not have to worry about that"

"Good, I will give Thomas instructions he will find all you need" Guy looked around timidly

"Is there something else?" Anne asked

"No, no" he set off to the door, but stopped halfway changing his mind "In vicinity of the house there could still be some bandits, so it will be wise if you stay close to the manor" he shrugged his shoulders "You never know with them, and as my wife you can become a target of attacks" his gaze skimmed to the child "If you fall in their hands you would be totally helpless"

Anne looked astonished, he seemed genuinely worried about their safety. Guy of Gisborne seemed to be more complex then she originally thought.

* * *

Robin could not stop smile from blooming on his face while listing to Marian's story. Gisborne had a wife! The wife and the child! It really was hilarious!

"It isn't funny Robin!" Marian told disgruntled with his reaction "That innocent child is now in the hands of Gisborne and this woman!" she was outraged.

Robin stopped laughing surprised with her behaviour. She should have been overjoyed at the thought, that Gisborne would stop pestering her with marriage proposals! Unpleasant suspicion breed in Robin's head.

"Marian? Are you jealous? "

"Don't be ridiculous! " she scolded him "Me jealous?! It is this woman! I don't trust her! "

"Woman who willingly married Gisborne" Robin fell into a pensive mood "I think it's time to introduce myself properly to the new Lady Gisborne."

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
